


「本马达」缩身pwp系列一

by nejiang



Category: Ben Affleck/Matt Damon - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 11:30:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12210399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nejiang/pseuds/nejiang
Summary: 呆呆新片《缩身》的设定，变成12cm的小呆呆各种play





	「本马达」缩身pwp系列一

从医院回家的路上Matt有些赌气，明明都说好了两人一起变小，连变小后的新家都选好了，非常漂亮宽敞的别墅和庭院，结果轮到Ben时，那家伙却突然反悔。  
而且看起来毫无愧疚。  
Matt抱膝坐在Ben的上衣口袋里，周围的一切忽然变得无比巨大，他一时不能适应，Ben的声音像添加了立体环绕的音响效果，似乎在说什么去取给他订好的新房新车，Matt不想理他，也确实听不大清。本来高高兴兴两人一起尝试，结果现在只有他一个人，他才不想要。  
“怎么不说话？”正在开车的Ben摸摸衣袋里鼓起的软乎乎的一小团，觉得新鲜极了，低头笑着用手指戳戳气鼓鼓的小轮廓。“还是你在说但是声音也一起变小了我听不到？给你的声控设备有打开吗？”  
Matt当然没有。他重重哼了一声，伸出缩小后还没有成人一粒指甲大的小拳头，向他靠着的Ben的巨大的胸口挥出致命一击。  
“Matt，睡着了吗？”Ben问。衣袋里空间小，他思考着是不是应该把现在只有他手指高的Matt拿出来，放到纸巾盒或者什么不会弄伤他的容器里。  
那一拳太用力了，Matt喘了好几下才缓过劲，而Ben却在问他是不是睡着了。  
深深的无力感。  
难怪Ben不愿变小。

Matt睁开眼时两人已经回到家里，他竟然郁闷着郁闷着就在Ben的衣袋里睡着了。  
“你不愿意去取豪华新家，那让我看看现在你能睡哪儿。”  
男人用拇指和食指像捏香肠那样毫不费力把Matt从口袋里拿出来，放到掌心上。没变小时他和Ben都有不容忽视的身高体型差距，现在他坐在Ben的手心里，温暖的大掌对他来说简直像床垫一样厚实宽大，这时Matt终于意识到，他对Ben是真的没有还手之力了。  
在他胡思乱想时Ben一直握着他走来走去，等他反应过来，发现Ben把他放进了一只汤碗里。  
是他们常用来喝汤的碗，那时他就觉得这只碗很大了，现在他站起来还没有碗壁高，如果蓄满水就是一个大型泳池了。  
Matt站在碗中发愣，他真的太小了。  
头顶传来Ben的轻笑声，“宝贝，你看今天睡在这只碗里怎么样？等我去找块毛巾给你铺床。”  
Matt孤零零坐在一只大碗里越想越怕，等Ben捧着一堆东西回来就看到他正撅着小屁股趴在碗边试图翻墙越壁。可惜肉嘟嘟的小短腿试了半天都只有一只小脚露出碗外，大半身子被卡在碗里，憋得光滑的小脸都红了，还是怎么也翻不过去。  
Ben看到小小的Matt笨拙费力又委屈的样子笑得停不下来，把手里的东西一样样放在桌子上，然后把Matt从碗墙上解救下来。他找到一块柔软的深蓝色天鹅绒毛巾，对折两次铺进碗底，让Matt舒服地坐在上面。  
“今晚就在这里睡？”Ben边说边拆开手边一盒甜甜圈，倒进手心里一把，拣起一个递给碗里嗷嗷待哺的小人儿。  
Matt早就饿了，两手捧着甜甜圈接过来，小口咬着吃。原来一口要吃好几个的小东西，现在像个手撕面包，好几口都吃不完一个。Matt吃得嘴巴发干，想让Ben给他倒杯牛奶泡着吃，抬头看到Ben自己正举杯牛奶喝，兴味盎然看着他。  
巨大的牛奶杯像个水塔悬在Matt头顶。  
“你是不是想泡牛奶里吃？”见他抬头，Ben勾勾唇说，“你说我把这杯牛奶倒碗里怎么样？让你在里面游泳，渴了就喝一口？”  
Matt狠狠瞪了他一眼，还怕自己变小了眼神不够明显，又做了一个鄙夷的鬼脸。  
Ben又哈哈大笑。  
“那把牛奶换成甜甜圈呢？”Ben摇摇手里的纸盒，一整盒甜甜圈跟着哗哗响。  
Matt歪头，认真思索了下自己被甜甜圈淹没的画面，觉得这个主意还不错，小小的嫩红舌尖舔舔唇边的谷物碎屑，朝Ben点点头。  
那个大家伙又笑起来没完。  
“还是算了，别以为缩小变胖就不明显了。”Ben坏坏笑着说，戳戳Matt的小肚子，在Matt挥拳抗议前又塞给他一个甜甜圈，然后一个再一个。  
就像喂一只花栗鼠。

Matt吃了三个就饱了。Ben用喝咖啡的小勺子舀勺水喂他喝，然后烫了条热毛巾，给他全身擦干净，换上小小的睡袍。  
“说真的Matt，”Ben一边剥Matt的衣服一边说，“我有点理解为什么小姑娘都喜欢玩过家家了。还挺有意思的。”  
“少废话，我的睡袍呢？”Matt拍开Ben像电线杆一样粗的手指头，不知道这家伙是掌握不好分寸还是故意欺负他，手指戳得他皮肤都泛红了，好想咬人。  
“睡袍？什么睡袍？”Ben压低声音，低头小山一样压到Matt面前，“傻Matt，你以为衣服脱了还能再穿上吗？啧啧，真甜。属于我的游戏时间到啦。”  
Matt眨眨蓝眼睛，看到Ben在桌上翻找什么，心里升起不安的预感。  
“你要干什么⋯⋯”  
他看到Ben露出“终于找到了”的诡异笑容，打开一个很精致的深色皮质手包。  
碗沿的遮挡，Matt看不到手包里面是什么，直到Ben明白无误从里面拿出来。  
是一把化妆刷。  
Matt因为常上妆拍戏的关系，甚至认出那是一支的散粉刷，刷头粗大蓬松，正张牙舞爪向Matt凑过来。  
“本来我想搞套中式的毛笔，但是好像选择很复杂，我也不知道去哪里搞。你知道，我们这行化妆师还是认识很多的，搞套化妆刷就容易多了。”  
此时的Ben在Matt眼中就是个邪笑的恶魔，超大型的，把他剥光不给穿衣服，还拿出一套毛刷来，不用想都知道他在打什么坏主意。  
然而巨大的体型差异，Matt根本反抗不了，他早就意识到了。  
Ben一个手指就把坐在毛巾上嘟嘴的Matt按倒，手里的毛刷在空中转一圈，评估该从哪里入手。  
男人深邃的双眼不自觉眯起。  
居高临下的俯视角度，Ben觉得自己像打开了一个珠宝盒，深蓝色的丝绒衬垫和躺在里面浑身光裸连毛发都剔除的12厘米Matt，在灯光下流转着细腻洁白的光泽。  
他的Matt，就是一枚被小心收藏，晶莹剔透，白里透粉的玉石。不，比玉石更无价，柔软，弹润，还会闹些小别扭耍些小情绪，害羞地团紧自己的裸体撅嘴瞪他。  
Ben小心翼翼挥动手里的散粉刷，像擦拭珍宝上的灰尘轻轻拂过Matt的小身体。  
毛刷下莹白圆润的Matt一阵轻颤。  
“原来你不肯变小就是想欺负我！”Matt躲着毛茸茸的刷头对Ben挥拳抗议。  
散粉刷太大，Matt太小，怎么躲都躲不开，被厚实细腻的毛质弄得花朵一样敏感打颤，扑簌抖落一地无形的花粉花瓣。  
“宝贝，虽然我早就知道你很漂亮可爱，但是变成这么小⋯⋯”Ben没正面回答他，一手抓住他握进手里，另一手换了支刷头小一圈的眼影刷，用圆锥形的毛尖描摹手里迷你可爱的中年Matt。  
他们在一起二十多年，一同长大一同步入中年，可以说没有什么是他们互相没看过的，不了解的。但是Ben没想到变小后的Matt居然能一再挑战他的认知和底线。“还是过于可爱了。”Ben摇头无奈叹气，“所以不能怪我啊。”  
毛刷向下，滑到Matt的两腿间。  
敏感的私处被拨弄挑逗，皮肤薄脸皮也薄的小人儿马上踢腿挣扎。然而被Ben用拇指和实质掐住腰固定在大掌里，任他怎么挣动，对Ben都不疼不痒，丝毫不能撼动。  
“啧，真小啊，像橡皮泥一样一搓就掉了吧。”Ben完全无视微不足道的反抗，放下眼影刷，另一手分开肉嘟嘟的小短腿，把Matt拼命想藏起来的地方大大方方暴露在自己眼皮底下。  
Matt看到他认真打量，还用自己的指尖对比大小的地方，反应过来他刚说的话，尖尖的小脸蛋刷地白了，“Ben！你敢⋯⋯”  
“放轻松，我会像保护你一样保护好这个小东西的。”Ben眨下眼，指尖戳戳Matt胯间不由自主被毛刷挑逗起反应的器官，“真可爱，这么小，这么嫩。”  
许是被某个字眼刺激到，Matt脸色涨红，用力掐了一把腰间的粗指头。  
Ben当然没什么感觉，比被蚂蚁咬口还不如，对着旁边的皮袋挑挑拣拣，再拿起一支化妆刷。“这个看起来不错。”  
Matt顺着他的视线看过去，这次的刷头又小了一号，他正在想细直的刷毛扫在身上会不会痛，下一秒Ben把刷头伸向自己的嘴唇，张口含住了。  
Matt看着眼前放大的俊脸发呆。  
Ben弄湿的是最小号的眼线刷。  
“看看这样能不能戳进去。”Ben吐出湿漉漉的刷头，跃跃欲试朝Matt笑笑。然后举着浸润他口水的对Matt来说需要远离的危险物品，一寸寸逼近。  
“呜⋯⋯”  
濡湿的刷具没有直接进入Matt的身体，Ben好心地给他点时间适应，只是来回刷扫前面翘起的性器，再不时刺激下细嫩的腿根和会阴。即使如此，从来没被这么玩过，太过直接的刺激，让Matt不禁尖叫出来，颤抖地想并拢腿，当然被Ben的手制止住，像被固定的蝴蝶标本，只能大敞开。  
字面意义上被Ben一手掌控。  
无助的呻吟啜泣传进男人耳朵里，听到声调里含了哭腔，越发氤氲潮湿，Ben知道时机到了，Matt的情欲被彻底调动起来，便将手里的刷头下移，一点点刺进紧闭的小穴里。  
变成12厘米的Matt，下面的粉穴只有针鼻那么大，最小号的眼线刷也无法全部吞进去。  
毛刺刺的异物感直达敏感的肠壁，一部分刷毛被挡在外面，在每次抽插时戳扫穴口和臀缝，强烈的内外刺激，几下就让Matt失控哭喊，颤抖着射出来。  
“求求你拿出去⋯⋯”  
掌心里的小人抱紧Ben的手指，弓背把自己埋进温暖厚实的掌心里，先前嚣张挑衅的小模样一点不见，可怜兮兮向自己的爱人求饶。  
反正也不是没这么干过。  
“真拿你没办法。”Ben看着手心里蜷成一团，全身泛红像只小虾的伴侣，妥协放下手里的刷具。  
这可真是捧在手心里的宝贝。  
而且，“其实我也不想让别的东西碰你，还是我自己来吧。”  
闭着眼，还在高潮的惊天骇浪里的Matt听到一阵窸窸窣窣拉裤链的动静，往下瞥一眼，正看到Ben那根大得吓人的东西被放出来，笔直朝天对着他。  
“哇！！”Matt一激灵。  
他正常体型时，每次让Ben的大家伙进入自己都很困难，现在这个样子玩他是想出人命吗？！  
“宝贝别怕。”Ben将手里的Matt举近，亲亲他说，“不是现在。先让我亲亲你。”  
男人短刺的胡茬比毛刷还硬，对着小小的Matt又亲又舔，很快就把颈间胸前的雪白肌肤磨红。  
然后，他的唇舌再无法从Matt滑腻的身上离开。  
湿热的舌尖舔过Matt的脸蛋，脖颈，胸口。本就比人小一圈的胸前两点，缩小后只剩米尖大的两小粒。这么小，被男人来回舔了几下也颤巍巍立起来，像公主枕下的豌豆，若有若无可爱地摩擦Ben的舌尖。  
Matt被他握在手里为所欲为，12厘米的身体上早就粘满Ben的口水。男人灼热的鼻息和粗喘像局部风暴一阵阵席卷他，Matt全身被舔得又软又烫，不住小声哼哼，心里抱怨Ben把他撩拨成这样却也做不了什么。  
迷迷糊糊睁开眼，Ben放大的牙齿唇舌就在眼前，近得一口就能把整个吞下去。  
意乱情迷瞬时消失得无影无踪。  
Matt被吓清醒了，眼前的形势怎么看怎么危险，好像他真的变成了可口的食物，一条小鱼小虾什么的，在Ben的唇齿边徘徊引诱。  
“不行，不要吃我⋯⋯”两只小手卖力推拒又凑上来舔他的薄唇，对Ben喊。  
“宝贝你猜怎样？我还真有这个冲动。”唇角危险地斜挑，又痞又坏的语气。  
讨厌死了。Matt被俊帅的超清特写迷惑，差点连反抗的意愿都被动摇。  
然而，即使不动摇，事态的进展方向也不以他的意志为转移。  
Ben向手里的小宝贝打完招呼，自觉接下来做什么都可以了。他抬起Matt光溜溜的小细腿，很新奇地探出舌尖舔了下只有指甲大小的脚底。  
没想到Matt的反应异常激烈，马上伸脚踹他。  
“这样好变态！”Matt扭过去不满地用屁股对着Ben。  
Ben的目光瞬间变暗，紧紧盯住眼前撅起来的，挺翘的圆润臀瓣。  
变小后不但没让Matt迷人的曲线消失，反而变得更加突出。  
白皙光滑趴在他手心里的小人儿，随着时间流逝，虽然不再像年轻时那样清瘦单薄，全身最肉感的部位依然是中间圆鼓鼓的臀部，在其他地方长肉的同时，这里也与日俱增越来越饱满。  
被骂变态也好，Ben无法抑制强烈的冲动，低头把Matt的整个屁股含进嘴里。  
奶冻般肉弹的触感。Ben狠狠嘬了一口，响亮的声音羞得Matt差点昏过去，忙把小脸埋进双手里，假装什么也不知道，身体却诚实地迅速泛上一层粉红，出卖了他。  
如果可以，Matt很想把五感关闭，这样就感觉不出Ben的舌尖占满整个臀缝，还不住往里挺，把他前面都舔得又有感觉的事。  
太羞耻了。不知不觉，Matt的下半身全被Ben含了进去。两条腿在温暖湿润的口腔里，缠住Ben的舌叶磨蹭。  
这个认知及相伴而来湿儒淫靡的快感差点让Matt哭出来。  
而玩弄他的唇舌还在继续，含住他两条腿吸吮，再用舌尖顶开，沿着腿部轮廓舔到脚趾。  
该死，他知道Ben的舌头很灵活，许多年前两人第一次接吻时就知道了，但是现在竟然又有了新的感受。  
他一定要让自己在他嘴里射出来才满意吗。  
Matt捂住脸，终于呻吟着哭出声。

“好啦，不要哭了。”男人把他捧在手心里哄道。  
Matt觉得自己好像昏过去了。也可能只是快感太强烈产生的错觉。  
等意识聚拢恢复时，Ben已经放过了他，把他从自己口里取出来。  
“不愿意被我含住，那摸摸我总可以吧。”Ben把他放到自己胯间。  
这是Matt第一次以仰视的角度去看Ben尺寸傲人的大家伙。  
真可怕。  
再说一次他早就知道并且亲身感受过Ben有多大，但是缩小后再看依然被震撼住了。  
那根完全勃起的粗长性器大概有他现在两倍高，两手肯定是无法合抱的。他简直可以坐上面打滑梯了。  
“没关系，你摸摸它就好。”像是知道他在想什么，Ben体恤地说，连Matt一起握住自慰。  
“呜⋯⋯”Matt被狠狠勒了一下，极近地贴上这根烫人的家伙。在Ben的撸动下，用自己的胸口摩擦上面凸起的青筋。  
太超过了。  
Ben应该在刚刚含住他吸舔时一直在自己打手枪。Matt感到有溢出的前列腺液滴到自己头上，抱着的茎身上烫得厉害，大概就要射了。  
“知道我为什么后来又不愿意变了么？”Matt身上磨蹭得又烫又红，终于感到一阵抽搐地跳动。Ben射了出来，射了他一身。“因为医生说这个手术还有个不完善的地方，只要碰触到男性精液还能短时间恢复过来。你说是不是很适合我们玩一玩？所以，快多吃点。”  
Matt全身还湿嗒嗒的，不知道是自己的汗水还是Ben的口水。朦朦胧胧的意识不听自己指挥，乖巧地张开嘴。

他忘了过了多久，全身似乎经历了烧灼般疼痛的几分钟，然后感到湿漉漉的身体被从内打开，熟悉的插入式性爱，激烈的晃动掠夺。  
“宝贝，原来缩小时把你舔湿，变大后湿度也一点不变呢。”  
“你看刚刚我有舔到你里面哦，进入很顺利是不是？”  
“怎么变小再变回来，那里也变得更紧了？”  
他坐在男人腿上，娴熟地搂紧宽厚的怀抱，对耳边下流的胡言乱语也娴熟地充耳不闻。懒得扭腰配合，全交给Ben自己来。  
等浸没他的高潮缓缓退去后，他发现Ben这次特别乖，好像有戴套。  
“总说你也不听，这次怎么这么好戴套了？”Matt趴在男人肩头，嘟嘴哼哼唧唧问。  
Ben一手搂着Matt的腰，一手解下盛得满当当的安全套，笑着对被几近操晕的爱人耳语，“当然是把好东西存起来，留着给你洗澡啦。”

 

END


End file.
